Not What I Expected
by Lt. Basil
Summary: Her father had told her that Scorpius Malfoy was bad news... so why did she feel so irresistibly drawn to him? He had always been excluded, lonely, and afraid... so why did Rose Weasley make him strive to be noticed? It looked like they were going to find out. Scorose. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will admit it. I think that these two would be ADORABLE together. They're my favorite not-necessarily-canon HP couple. And I mostly love them together so that I can mess with Ron and Draco XD. I love torturing them. I know; I'm terrible. But it's true.**

**Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are the property of J. K. Rowling. I am not J. K. Rowling. No matter how much I wish that I was (darn it, why isn't this polyjuice potion working?!). **

**Review.**

This wasn't right. Father told her to stay away from him. He was trouble. He was a _Malfoy, _after all – and Malfoys were not to be trusted... right?

So why couldn't she force herself to _stay away?_

Rose glanced behind her to look at the boy in question. He was bent over his Defense against the Dark Arts homework with a quietly determined expression on his face, his tongue sticking halfway out of his mouth as he concentrated. Messy white blonde hair hung in his steel gray eyes, overshadowing his already ghostly face. His face was flushed pink from the heat of the stuffy classroom – Professor Simms had forgotten to open the windows and let some air in. Sweat was beading on Scorpius' forehead, streaming down his face, into his eyes, and pasting parts of his bangs against his face.

Seemingly sensing that someone was watching him, the young Slytherin boy raised his head to look at her. Flushing, the Ravenclaw averted her gaze, turning her attention back to the textbook in her lap. Hurriedly, she reviewed the info that they had recently gleaned from the text about vampires, trying to ignore those curious grey eyes boring into her back. This. Wasn't. Right. _Come on, Rose, get yourself together! _She mentally berated herself. _What's so interesting about _him, _anyway? He's just a stupid Malfoy brat. A downright git, just like his dad. Never mind that he's got that gorgeous smile, or those dreamy, stormcloud eyes, that wonderfully messy hair..._

Backtrack, backtrack, _stop it! _She had to remember what Dad said. Never trust a Malfoy, right? That whole family had been made up of Death Eaters – Lucius, Narcissa, Draco... Scorpius would've been one too if Voldemort was still around. It didn't matter if he was attractive. Her dad was a goofball, but he never hated someone without reason.

But Albus liked him... and from what she'd observed of him, he didn't seem like a bad guy. A little shy, maybe, but that was understandable. Not many people showed much favor to the Malfoys these days. _Myself included, _Rose thought dryly.

The sound of the bell jerked her back to reality. All around her, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin kids were packing up their things and filing out into the hall. Blushing, Rose hastily pulled everything into her bag, jumped up, and joined them. She had herbology with the Gryffindors next, and Professor Longbottom was her favorite teacher. Being late for that class almost seemed like a sin.

She was barely two feet out the door when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Turning around, Rose found herself face-to-face with the very boy she'd been trying so hard _not _to come into contact with. He was holding her textbook out to her (which she had left on her desk in her hurry to exit the classroom) with a shy smile on his face. "You... you forgot this," he mumbled, glancing down at his feet.

Despite herself, the ginger smiled. "Thank you... Scorpius," she said kindly, accepting the book from his hand. He looked up, seeming pleasantly surprised.

"You... you know my name?" he asked quietly, looking stunned. Rose laughed, cocking her head at him in a friendly manner.

"How could I not?" she asked. "Your Albus' best friend." _Plus, my dad pointed you out at the station on the first day of school. _She did not say that last part out loud. The blonde chuckled bashfully.

"I keep forgetting you two are related," he admitted quietly. "You're both so different from each other. Like, it takes so much work to get Al to put an effort into _anything_, but you work so hard and end up so smart that I feel like an idiot..." he trailed off, blushing.

Turning pink, Rose looked away. _Has he really noticed me that much? And does he really think that? _It felt as if a million butterflies had started flitting around inside of her stomach. Still, she managed to look back at him and smile hesitantly. "I... didn't know that you took that much notice in me."

"Well, you know..." Scorpius mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck while stubbornly refusing to meet her eyes. "It's kind of hard _not _to... since I'm around your cousin so much, I mean. Well, not that I never notice when you when he's _not _around, it's just that I tend to pay _closer _attention when he's around... err... not that I _mostly _just notice you when he's around, you're amazing all the time... wait, what?" He turned the color of a ripe strawberry, his hands beginning to twitch in his nervousness. Rose looked away.

"Umm... well, I should probably... get to class..." she said after a long moment. "You know... herbology. Professor Longbottom's teaching us how to feed snapping snapdragons."

"Right." Scorpius nodded. "Well... I'll let you get to it. I need to get to Transfiguration anyway." He turned away, about to move the opposite direction around the hall, but then he paused, and glanced behind him. "See you around... Rose." He smiled warmly, before turning away again.

Rose watched him go. "Yeah... see you."

_Dad is going to kill me._

**I love Scorpius/Rose! XD So cute. This is actually the first thing I've ever even ATTEMPTED writing for them (I always tried some Neville/Luna stuff, but never Scorpius/Rose. I'm not sure which pairing I like better). **

**In my headcanon, the housing goes like this: James – Gryffindor. Albus – Slytherin. Scorpius – Slytherin. Rose – Ravenclaw. Hugo – Gryffindor. And Lily – Gryffindor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Several people have been asking for me to write more Scorose, so I decided to post a second chapter to this one-shot. As you requested, Caspasta, this chapter is from Scorpius' POV. **

***Note: This chapter takes place directly after the events of another Harry Potter fic of mine, **_**Breaking the Pattern. **_**You don't have to read that fic to understand this one, but it **_**can **_**give a little insight on the basic setting of the story.**

****Another note: This part also contains quite a bit of Albus as well. It touches on how Scorp and Al became friends as much as how Scorpius met Rose. **

**Enjoy! And please review.**

Scorpius was surprised at how _nice _Albus Potter was to him. When he'd held out his hand for the boy to shake, he had sort of expected him to scowl and turn away like most people did upon seeing any of the Malfoys. But Albus hadn't. He had not only accepted the handshake and introduced himself, but he had also actually _smiled _as he did so. Considering the history that their fathers both had, that was the last thing the boy had been expecting.

By the end of the Sorting Ceremony, the boys had started chatting with each other rather animatedly, swapping stories and information. They really did have quite a lot more in common than one might have thought. The friendly conversation left him much more at ease than he had expected to be. Scorpius probably could have kept up chatting with the boy for half the night, but right then Albus let out an excited yelp and craned his head to look at the remaining unsorted first years. "It's Rosie's turn! Come on Scorpius, look at this!" He grinned broadly, watching the line. "I made a bet with Fred for three galleons that she'll be sorted into Ravenclaw."

So Scorpius turned to look, just as her name was called. "Weasley, Rose!"

And out of the crowd came the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Scorpius sucked in a breath as Rose made her way between the House tables in the direction of the Sorting Hat. Her thick, fiery hair reflected the light of the dozens of lit candles floating above their heads, making her look like a goddess. Both of her huge, breathtaking brown eyes were wide with excitement and the slightest bit of nervousness – but her stride was purposeful and confident as she made her way to the front. She was even smiling, something that few of the others had done, including (maybe even especially) Scorpius himself. Somehow, that smile made her even more breathtaking, if that were possible. The boy felt his face flushing scarlet at the mere sight of her.

Rose turned and gracefully took a seat on the stool up front. Headmistress McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, letting it droop down in front of her eyes. There was a brief moment of silence, during which Scorpius admired how perfectly she balanced herself on that rickety old stool. He saw her visibly exhale and start nervously wringing her hands. Briefly, he wondered if she would've minded if she was sorted into Slytherin, but the next moment –

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus let out a loud cheer as the rest of the Great Hall clapped politely. On the Gryffindor side of the room, Scorpius saw Fred Weasley scowl and shake his head irritably, tugging woefully at the folds of his robes. Beside him, James Potter smirked and said something to him, promptly replacing that scowl with a mischievous smirk. He noticed this only vaguely, though – his eyes were focused firmly on Rose, watching as she sighed and sat gracefully sat down at the Ravenclaw table, offering the girl next to her an uncertain smile. His stomach did a backflip.

Eventually, he became aware of someone prodding him on the shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed someone saying his name over and over again. _Scorpius… hello, you in there, Scorpius? Hey, Scorpius… wake up, mate… _"Scorpius!"

"Huh…?" the boy muttered distractedly, looking as if he'd just woken up from a dream. Glancing to his right, he noticed Albus poking his shoulder while looking at him with slight exasperation. Frowning, the Malfoy swatted his hand away and made a face.

"What?" he asked irritably. Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look down at your plate, mate." Scorpius looked down for the first time, finally noticing the pile of roasted lamb that had materialized onto it. Around him, all of the other Slytherins were digging in (Al was currently shoving a gigantic spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth with a twisted grin). "Arnsh you goith to eath?" he said through his overfilled gob. Laughing, Scorpius tucked in, trying to shake Rose's face from his mind (rather unsuccessfully, unfortunately). Still, he couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eye, watching as she started up a conversation with that second-year girl that she'd sat down next to. She didn't seem to know what to make of her. Scorpius found himself chuckling a bit as the girl said something and Rose stared at her blankly, an embarrassed blush blooming on her angelic face. Scorpius smiled softly. Then…

_WHACK! _"Ow! Albus!" Scorpius rubbed the back of his head and glared at the other boy, who was brandishing a chicken bone in one hand and grinning slyly at his newfound friend. Placing the bone to the side, he folded his hands in his lap and smirked.

"Are you done staring at my cousin like some sort of lost puppy?" he teased (Scorpius' face turned bright red). "Or are you actually going to try eating?" Muttering under his breath, Scorpius leaned down and shoveled the chips that had materialized on his plate into his waiting mouth.

XXX

"Haha, did you see Zabini's face when Nott was sorted into Hufflepuff?" Albus gushed.

Scorpius grinned. "I know! Absolutely priceless! I should have taken a photograph."

"Oh, and did you notice how all the Gryffindors groaned when they got McLaggen? I thought they were going to start a revolt, they were so upset!" They both laughed heartedly.

"And what about poor Finnigan?" Scorpius added. "He looked just about ready to bash his plate over McLaggen's head, he was so furious. Honestly, I was a little worried for a moment." He paused suddenly, his face darkening as a thought struck him. "Honestly, though, I think they got off easy. At least they weren't stuck with Black."

Albus shrugged, glancing away. "Well, not _all _Blacks are bad, right? Sirius was like a father to my dad… and I hear that Regulus wasn't too bad in the end, either." Snorting, Scorpius gave his friend a meaningful look.

"You've obviously never met Gemini," he whispered. "He's the bloodiest _git _I ever laid eyes on. And I've known quite a few of those, mind you."

Albus snorted and chuckled ironically. "Haven't we all?" he whispered. Then, glancing up, he grinned. Tapping Scorpius on the shoulder, he gestured towards a crowd of students behind them. "Look at Rose! How does she _do _that?"

Scorp's head shot in that direction in time to see Rose Weasley energetically chatting with a couple of other Ravenclaw girls. Her smile was so huge that it almost seemed to literally light up her face. He felt his stomach twist up into a knot. Then, abruptly, she looked up, her eyes momentarily locking with his, and the boy found himself spellbound by the light dusting of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose. And then she waved at him, that grin of hers now directed at him. He swallowed and just barely managed to smile back, feeling cold sweat begin to run down his face.

Laughing, Albus elbowed him in the ribs and smirked wolfishly. "Not so fast, Scorp. That's still my cousin over there, mind you, so watch yourself. James'll have your head, you know. Fred, too. And Dominique… and Louis…"

Desperate to change the subject, Scorpius pointed at the rest of the crowd even as he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him after the crowd of Slytherins. "Come _on, _Scorpius, we're falling behind! You don't want to have to sleep outside, do you?"

Grinning one last time, Albus hurried after him in pursuit of the others. Pretty soon, they had caught up with them… and it took a surprisingly short amount of time to move from the Great Hall down the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

Despite all of the distractions, however, for the entire night, Scorpius couldn't get Rose out of his head. Maybe it was stupid of him to feel so drawn to her because of how pretty she was, but… he couldn't help it. He'd never felt like this before. What would his father say?

Perhaps he'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
